Don't Suppress the Animal Inside
by ElementalHanyou
Summary: INUXKAG in an AU. The life of a werewolf sets you apart from others. Is that such a bad thing though? Will Kagome, a lone werewolf, decide to continue down the path of a normal human or will she embrace her werewolf heritage? Find out in this story of romance, action and self-discovery. I own nothing within this story! Reviews are always appreciated and sometimes... motivational:)
1. Prologue

So, this is my newest story. Please let me know what you think!

I am warning that that this is a mature story and if you are underage this is not the story for you!

Please enjoy dear readers😊

Prologue

 _She waited for him on the bed, her form seductively lounging on top of the white silken sheets. Soft candlelight shimmered against her lightly tanned skin, reflecting off her loosely curled raven black hair. There was only one window in the room, the inky darkness of night pressing against the glass. She had laid the perfect scene for her first time. She was incredibly sexy and willing to welcome her boyfriend into her bed. When he appeared at the door, she breathed in his excited scent, reveling in the fact that it was she who had made him so hot and bothered._

 _Hojo was not a very built man, but he was handsome with short sandy-blonde hair, warm brown eyes and a gentle disposition. He was the safe kind of guy, one who would never hurt her or try to possess her. He lacked danger and that was what she wanted._

 _He pulled his shirt and tugged his pants off but kept his boxers on while he made his stumbling way to the bed. She got to her knees, holding her arms out to him invitingly. They would take it slow, savouring the moment as she would wait for him to take her virginity. As they embraced on the bed, Kagome pushed him back to climb on him, straddling his hips._

 _She closed her sapphire eyes and grinded against his pelvis, loving the power she had over him. She gasped as she felt his hardening manhood, but frowned as the body beneath changed, the hips under her broadening. She opened her eyes to see that it was not Hojo beneath her, but a different man. She couldn't see his face, it was covered with shadow, but she caught sliver hair and golden eyes. His body was ripped with muscle and masculinity poured from him. Without warning, his large hands rose and clasped her bared thighs. The heat of his skin sent sparks over her own. He held her in place with a firm, but gentle hold. Despite being a stranger to her, she felt no fear. She was more excited than she had been before. This man turned her on more than Hojo ever could. He started to move his hips, his cock rubbing at her intimate spot, hidden by her panties._

 _"Mate" he said, his voice husky with desire "My...mate"._

 _As suddenly as he appeared, the nameless stranger was gone, replaced with Hojo._

 _Moonlight gleamed through the window and with it came her change. As if her spirit separated from her body, she floated above herself and Hojo, helpless as she watched the scene unfold. Her skin rippled as black hair appeared, covering her entire body. Her nails and teeth sharpened, becoming claws and fangs, deadly and frightening. Beautiful human features and form shifted into the shape of a wolf. Hojo cowered in his place, staring up at the monster._

 _She wanted to scream as the wolf on the bed finished its transformation, it's attention focusing on the human male. A low and terrifying growl ripped from the monster's throat as it lunged at it's helpless prey, teeth tearing into human flesh. Hojo gave one strangled shout and lay dead beneath the beast. The werewolf raised its bloodstained muzzle and released one long howl of victory._

Kagome's eyes whipped open, her breathing deep. She sat up looking around her room. The pale blue walls were splatter free and her sheets were clean of any blood. She was alone, in her bed, wearing only cotton shorts and a tank top. She breathed easily, the images of her nightmare turning from reality to pretend. Moonlight filtered through the window, the silver beams made her shiver. She hated the moon and its eerie light. While most people found the moon beautiful and romantic. She found it barely tolerable. The moon symbolized the part if herself she hated and feared the most.

Her dream had manifested this fear of her savage inner beast taking over her body, forcing her to do things only a mindless animal would do.

Kagome Higurashi was a werewolf, part human and part wolf. Although she was able to change at will, she never did. The urge was strongest when the moon came out, especially since she hadn't changed in a month.

The change would prickle her skin, like an uncontrollable itch. Her body longed for it, but her heart and mind did not. Her condition plagued her through most of high school, college and her career. It was the reason, she had such a hard time forming any kind of relationship with friends and boyfriends. It wasn't until Hojo that she had made the decision to settle down. He was the opposite of her in everyway, safe and normal.

Kagome would never share her secret of what she was with anyone. She hoped that if she wasn't around others of her kind and if she suppressed the change long enough, she could lead a normal life with Hojo.

Please feel free to comment, no flames will be tolerated.


	2. Chapter 1: The Assignment

Many greetings readers!

So, here is the first chapter of the story. I wanted to take this opportunity to thank those who were able to review the prologue. I deeply appreciate it and I hope to read more😊

Please enjoy.

AUTHOR NOTE: I own none of the characters.

CHAPTER 1: The Assignment

Kagome panted lightly as she started the shower. Normally her morning run was relaxed, done more for enjoyment than anything. As a werewolf, her body was naturally fit despite her high metabolism. She could eat a seven-course meal without gaining much weight, well okay maybe a pound or two if she ate like that all the time. No, her runs were just something she indulged herself. However, sometimes when her inner wolf threatened to surface, like last night, Kagome needed to go for long, hard runs through the urban jungle. The exercise was just enough to keep the change at bay.

After stripping her clothes, she stepped into the warm water of the shower. She relished in the soothing water as her breathing evened. Picking up a bar of soap, Kagome began to rub it on her skin, gently messaging the muscles beneath. She began to reflect on her previous transformation.

The last time she had changed was four months ago, when the change was so demanding that she had lost control. She had transformed in the living room of her apartment, biting into a couch cushion to muffle the sounds of her whimpers and howls. The couch cushion had been ruined, one of her favorite shirts ripped to shreds, but that had been the extent of the damage. Once she was transformed, she was fine, her mind cleared. Yet, she hated it, being in wolf form, for it was a harsh reminder of what she was. That she could never truly be normal, never have a family.

Thankfully, she had been alone in the apartment. Hojo had cancelled their date when the hospital called him into work. What if he had not been called in, would she have wolfed out in front of him? It had been a scary thought before, but after that dream... no that nightmare where she had ripped him to pieces... the thought that such a thing could occur was beyond horrifying.

'What should I do?' she wondered, feeling that familiar weight of the world hanging heavily on her shoulders. Even though she wanted to deny it, she felt that an important life-changing decision was on the rise.

Sighing, she turned off the water and grabbed the towel she had placed beside the tub. Tying the big beige around her ample chest, Kagome began to blow dry her hair.

*Arrrgghhh work is calling! Arrrrrgh work is calling!*

Her obnoxious ringtone sounded from the bedroom and Kagome ran in at top speed to answer it. She glanced at the time, surprised at the early hour in which they were calling.

"Good morning, this is Kagome. May I help you?"

"Good Morning Miss Higurashi. This is Miss Yuri. Mr. Akikitoki wants you to come straight to his office as soon as possible"

"Is everything all right?" Kagome could not help but ask.

"He didn't say" Yuri commented pleasantly, though a sneer was apparent in her tone.

Yuri and Kagome had never been friends, not that it was a lose. Yuri had always had a crush on Hojo even before Kagome had come to the firm. Hojo was her boss, Sasuke Akikitoki's nephew, so Yuri was always making cracks about how Kagome was only hired because she was dating Hojo.

"I'll be there within an hour" Kagome tried not to bite out the words.

"I suggest that you come sooner" Yuri was too cheerful for Kagome's taste and Kagome took a small pleasure in hanging up the phone before Yuri could.

Kagome had gotten ready in record time, and the result was still outstanding. As always Kagome dressed to kill, professionally that is. As she exited the cab, she ignored the cat calls from passer byes. She was wearing black six inch stilettos, with a dark grey pencil skirt and a matching grey blouse. She took long confident strides through the glass double doors towards the elevators. She was mentally preparing herself for whatever Mr. Akikitoki was going to throw at her.

"I'm here to see Mr. Akikitoki" Kagome announced.

"Go right in" Yuri invited, not even bothering to get up and open the dark-finished door like she was expected to do.

Kagome took a deep breath before pushing it open.

"Ah here, she is my best lawyer!" said the older version of Hojo. Mr. Akikitoki seemed to come from nowhere, as he threw his arm around Kagome's shoulders, "I guarantee that Miss Higurashi's ability to negotiate will win over the hearts of that rinky dink town"

Even though Kagome was caught off guard, she did not show it. Her eyes honed on the other person in the room and she gave him a winning smile. It only dimmed for a moment as she took in his appearance. She felt like she recognized him from somewhere but could not place him.

He had incredibly pale skin, nearly as white as milk which was a sharp contrast with his coal black hair. It was shiny, but Kagome was unable to discern whether it was silky or greasy. He was overly thin with bony fingers tenting beneath his lips. His muddy brown eyes had a reddish tinge to them, completing his imposing appearance.

"I doubt that I need to introduce you to Mr. Naraku here, Kagome" Mr. Akikitoki said pointedly, indicating that even if she didn't know, she now had a name to work with.

The name was all she needed for her brain to click in. This was Onigumo Naraku, a well-known entrepreneur in Ryko city (Not sure if real city). He donated to all the charities, especially towards the Cancer clinic. He had started big in the Spa industry, having about fifteen resorts in Asia alone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Naraku. I'm a big fan of your charity work, especially for your work in the Children's Wish Foundation" she stated, reaching forward to shake his hand.

"You flatter me, Miss Higuarshi. It is a pleasure to meet you as well" Naraku returned in a dead-pan voice, sounding anything but, "She will do just fine, Akikitoki. I have another appointment to make so let us get down with business"

Akikitoki nodded and picked up a thin baby blue folder from his desk to give to the young woman. Kagome opened it and examined the few papers inside.

"As you can see, I am planning to build my newest spa resort, to which I have already chosen the location. It is a beautiful and very private spot that my patrons will love. The vast forest that surrounds the area would be ideal for those who prize their privacy such as celebrities and politicians. However, the land is owned by this tiny rural town, who seems to be very against entering the 21st century" Naraku's rather monotone voice had a small bite when describing the town, "I want you to negotiate a deal with them to relinquish their rights to the land, so that I might get started building. If you are unable to convince them to take the deal, I want you to find another way"

Kagome fought against the frown that was threatening to replace her pleasant smile. Was he implying that she would have to play dirty?

There was aloud buzzing noise. Naraku pulled out his phone and pressed the touch screen.

"If you will excuse me, I must go. Continue to debrief Miss Higurashi in my absence"

"Of course. I will contact you with any further information" reassured Akikitoki, shaking the red-eyed man's hand.

Naraku turned to Kagome, his eyes seemed to turn intimidating. Her proverbial hackles rose, her inner beast refusing to back down at the male's silent challenge.

"My hopes lay on you Miss Higurashi" he said and even more quietly, "I am not a man accustomed to being denied what I want. Help me out and a world of opportunities will open to you..." he trailed off, before leaving the room.

'Fucking creep' Kagome thought angrily.

"Well, that went very well"

"He practically threatened me"

Akikitoki seemed surprised by this information and Kagome resisted the need to roll her eyes. What did he suddenly become deaf? No, she knew the answer. Akikitoki had selective-hearing because he did not want to lose a client.

"Listen, Kagome. I'm going to be honest. Mr. Naraku is willing to pay a large sum for our assistance and an even larger sum if we succeed with the case. It is not something we can easily turn away. I won't go into finances with you, but I will offer an incentive. If you are able to win this case, then I will make you an equal partner within the company"

Even though Kagome wanted to hold to her guns, the offer was not one she could easily turn down. Not only was it a prestige position, but the rise in pay was nothing to scoff at.

"Alright, Mr. Akikitoki" she caved.

Champagne was delicious. As Kagome sipped from the chilled flute, she lolled the bubbly alcohol in her mouth. This was even better than the champagne that Mr. Akikitoki served at events, not that she was an expert. Continuing to nurse her expensive drink, she admired the beautiful limousine that had been sent for her.

Not only was there a fully stocked minibar, with other expensive bottles chilling, there was a silver tray tightened in place to the middle of the floor with iced seafood finger foods and freshly cut fruit. The upholstery was like a combination of leather and high-end fur, smooth to the touch. There was more than enough leg floor and seat for Kagome to lay comfortably on. It was a dream of a vehicle.

'A girl could get used to this'

She had been fore-warned that Naraku would be dealing with her transportation and any other expenses she would need during the two-week negotiation period. She had to admit that for a creep he was very generous with his money.

Kagome's happy mood began to dissipate when she glanced out the window. For the last three hours they had been travelling through flat farmland, which despite now being a city girl had not been so bad. However, the landscape had turned to forestry. The line of trees began to grow thicker. True she had researched the area, though it was one thing to look at it from the safety of her home computer, but it was another thing to be here. Even with the windows up and the scents blocked by the steel and glass, she could sense the wilderness outside.

What had she been thinking?

Let me know what you think of this first chapter😊

Thank you again


	3. Chapter 2: The Community

Many greetings Readers! 

I am thrilled with the amount of reviews I received from the last chapter. I am very grateful for any critiques and for the support that you all so willingly gave. I hope that the story continues to interest you that it can live up to your expectations😊 

Please enjoy this new chapter, and don't forget to review if you can! 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

Chapter 2: The Community

Inuyasha reveled in the feel of the wind rushing through his fur. He raced between the trees, expertly dodging every natural obstacle he came across. This forest was as familiar to him as the house he grew up in. He loved it both in his wolf form as he did as a human. Other than the small town that inhabited the middle of the forest and the one road that lead to the rest of civilization, it was nearly untouched by man.

That was just how the town residents wished to keep it. The forest was practically sacred to them and not just because it was it was a national park, but because it was a safe community for humans and werewolves to live in peace with one another. The community was mostly werewolf dominated, but there were some humans who had a family member that had been changed or born with a Lycan gene.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his path, his nose having picked up a strange scent. It was werewolf, that much he was certain, but it was unfamiliar. It did not belong to anyone in town and there had been no newcomers in town for the past few months. He back tracked and found the trail easily. Inuyasha followed it for quite a distance, until it came to an open road. It disappeared after that with the stench of methanol gas, indicating that the werewolf had been picked up by a vehicle.

Even though there was nothing he could do at the moment, he decided that his father, Inutashio, should know about it.

Inutashio was the pack leader, and appointed mayor of Cedar Trees. Everyone looked to him for guidance and there was very little that went on in the town that Inutashio Takahashi did not know about. Even though Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were his biological sons, he treated everyone in the community like his children, all that is except his wife and mate Izyaoi.

Right now, Inutashio was preparing for the arrival of a big city lawyer. He would never admit it, but he was nervous. Having outsiders come to spend more than a week in their town made him anxious. He wanted to keep the community as secluded as possible without arousing too much suspicion. Sure, it was fine when they had people come out to set or fix their town generator or install internet and other appliances. Hell, he was fine with delivery people who brought in all their products to sell to the stores. However, outsiders did not stay for more than a couple of days.

The Shikon Law Firm was going to represent a company who wanted to buy Cedar Trees forest to build a resort for the wealthy. The lawyer would be the go between of the town and the Tama Spa Company. Even though the lawyer was representing the other company, it was the town's duty to house accommodations. He didn't like it, but it was the right thing to do.

The lawyer would be arriving soon and there were still some things to do. Where was his youngest son? That boy was supposed to be fixing the front door and the back porch, especially with the lawyer on the way.

That pup was probably still in the forest. Sometimes Inutashio worried about how much time Inuyasha was spending in wolf form. For the last several months, Inuyasha had been spending less and less time as human. It was not normal for a werewolf to spend so much time in one form.

Inutashio's hearing picked up the sound of running paws outside. He peeked out the window and spotted the white of his youngest son's fur coat. He growled with annoyance. In the community it was fine to run around as a wolf, but with a newcomer on the way it was unacceptable. Inuyasha of all people should know that.

He went to the back door and opened it, allowing the canine to enter. As soon as Inuyasha was in the house, he shifted back into human form. Inutashio handed him a pair of sweats from the chest of drawers where all the extra clothes were kept. Everyone in the town kept extra clothes on hand for each other. Nudity was not considered a negative or private thing in a community of shape-shifters. However, it was not a common practice to go long without clothing.

"What was going through your head? We have someone from outside coming to spend a week here. I don't need you to run around like that" he bereded him, with narrowed golden eyes. It was hard enough for their specific family to blend in with normal human society. All the males of their family line had golden eyes and silver-white hair. If Inuyasha was to run around and be seen as a wolf, the connection would be easier to make.

"I was doing a patrol-"

"I don't need you to do a patrol, I'm still waiting on you to fix the door and the porch" growled Inutashio.

"Can you let me finish, old man" Inuyasha snapped, he had the same lack of patience as his father. Inutashio shot him a look which was ignored.

"Someone was trespassing. I caught his scent, but then lost it at the road" Inuyasha said with complete seriousness.

Inutashio straightened, forgetting his irritation with his youngest. An unknown were-wolf trespassing in a pack's marked territory was never something to be ignored. This was an issue that needed to be dealt with before it became a problem. The severity of the problem depended if the wolf was a loner or if it was a scout. Modern day were-wolves were unpredictable. Some conferred with human society, but many of them were still primitive in their ways. The idea of a community so far from civilization while still keeping modern conveniences was extremely tempting and had lured many packs in the past with the intent of taking it for themselves.

"Sesshomaru, Shippo, Koga, Ayame and I will go and patrol the area" he said, more to himself than Inuyasha, "If it is a scout, we'll have to remark the territorial line"

"What the hell? Why am I not part of the team? I found the trail" Inuyasaha exclaimed indigently.

"You are going to stay here, fix those things that I told you about for the last week and wait for the lawyer" Inutashio ordered with a voice that would not allow argument.

"Keh, whatever" Inuyasha scoffed, storming past his father and grabbing the toolbox.

"That pup's getting on my last nerve" he said under his breath.

"Oh, my darling" said his wife coming in from the back garden, "He's no worst than you were at his age".

Inutashio relaxed at Izyoai's reassuring laugh. He could never stay angry for long in her presence. He took in her waist long black hair tied back in a work braid. Even covered in sweat, dirt, and plant pieces, she was still as beautiful as a princess.

He reached out a hand to wipe a smear of light mud from her cheek. She caught his hand and placed a kiss on it.

"What is really bothering you? Besides the intruder and the repairs. You've been in a bad mood all day" she observed, always reading his emotions so easily.

"I'm worried about that lawyer coming here. We can't lose any part of this territory. It would send a bad message to the rest of the werewolf world if word got out" Inutashio said, eyes down. He pulled her close, not caring about the state of her dirty clothes and skin. Despite her small stature, she was a big comfort.

"It will be alright, my darling. We have the deed to the land and we long for nothing. This lawyer's only option would be to convince us to sell and we all know that you wouldn't do such a thing" she said, rubbing a hand on his back.

The couple stood there wrapped in each other's arms.

"Father" came a stoic voice from the doorway. Intashio unburied his nose from Izyoai's hair and looked to his oldest son Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's appearnace was almost exact to his father and brother, but his demeanor couldn't be more different. He was always calm and collected, rarely prone to outbursts. Many had compared him to a block of ice, cold and stiff. The only one who had melted his heart was his wife and mate, Rin. "Inuyasha is acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Between his constant swearing and hammer bashing, he said that you needed to see me"

"Yes, there is an intruder to be dealt with, now before the lawyer arrives"


End file.
